


Let me show you

by Beezarre



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Post-Break Up, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beezarre/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: After the breakup at Albie’s Bernie comes back, and they go home together, minds clouded with the realisation of what happened, night laced with an intimacy they’d missed so much.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Let me show you

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Avoiding my multi-chapter WIPs? You don’t say!

“Serena?” Bernie’s voice was soft, the feeling of her hand on Serena’s shoulder barely there, a reassurance that she wasn’t gone, that they hadn’t messed things up. The words caught in Serena’s throat. Facing the mirror, she was staring into the sink as if it held the answers, not quite ready to face herself, let alone Bernie standing right behind her. She had half undressed in a kind of habitual haze the drinks she’d had had added to, standing in the en suite, disaster scenarios twirling through her mind leaving mascara streak on her cheeks.

“Serena?” The voice was more pressing now, Bernie’s hand on her waist, anchoring her in the moment. She turned and deepened the embrace, burying her face in the crook of Bernie’s neck. They’d talked. Bernie had left. She’d left, and then she’d come back, and just kissed her. One kiss, that’s all it had taken, one kiss to undo the doubts and the accusations and the silence. One kiss from the love of her life, chocolate, honeycomb, and tears, to realise how big a mistake she could have made letting her go. 

She let a sob get through her, not the first. She was exhausted, drained. Bernie’s surprise visit, the wedding, everything had been too much, layered on the treacherous ground of wonky hormones. And Leah. They’d have to talk about Leah. They’d have to talk about everything else. But not tonight. Tonight Bernie’s things were in the living room and she was there, in the flesh, almost too real. Serena wanted to say ‘I love you’ but didn’t feel worthy. She wanted to say how much it meant that Bernie was ready to fight for them, but all she could manage was a weak hug and a sob when she felt Bernie kiss the side of her head.

It was late, so late it was almost early. She had the next day off, thankfully, and they’d retired after the happy couples but far before the end of the party, in a daze of their own. The cab drive had been hell, full of so many unspoken questions. It was when they’d reached the house, once Serena had realised that Bernie had meant to stay, for good, from the very start…

For lack of an appropriate reaction, it was a game of pretence, like Bernie had never left, going through the motions.

“Give me a minute, please.” Serena’s plea still came from where she was hiding, flush against Bernie’s body, not quite ready to let go. She felt Bernie nod and loosen her embrace, slipping away, Serena suppressing a whimper.

Some time, some time between the moment Bernie had closed Albie’s door behind her and the moment she’d reappeared, at some point Serena had realised just what she was losing. This time there were no friends or family urging her to go after Bernie, this time it was over. She wasn’t just losing a partner, she was losing her best friend, her lover, … herself. She’d given so much of herself to Bernie that the silence between them had made her lose sight of the woman she was as much as the one she wanted to be. 

Rediscovering herself through Bernie had been a rediscovery of who she was as a woman, not just a doctor, or family member but the Serena all her friends relished to see bloom again. Their relationship had never been easy, stretched to its limits by grief and distance, but in spite of that Serena had grown to accept the idea of growing old. She’d have someone to grow old with, and new life to see develop. Staring in the mirror now, a mess of makeup and red rimmed eyes, she felt older than she had in a long while. Weren’t you supposed to get wiser, too?

She removed her make up hastily, slipped into night clothes and opened the door to the en suite Bernie had closed behind her on her way out. She could hear her downstairs, probably rummaging through her things. Bernie’s packing was legendary for being both highly effective and not the least bit organised.

“Bathroom’s free.” She’d managed not to let her voice shake. Bernie could have used the guest bathroom, but that would definitely not have sent the right signal. She heard a faint ‘Ok, coming up in a sec!’ coming from downstairs and smiled. Somehow in spite of everything the devilish woman seemed to still have energy left to spend. Not that Serena expected to find sleep easily, but with Bernie there it always seemed a little easier.

As she entered the bedroom again she heard steps up the stairs, Bernie brandishing an old tshirt and a pair of shorts somewhat victoriously, her smile still a sad one. She vanished into the bathroom before Serena could say anything about the difference in weather conditions. She emerged shortly after, looking as weary as Serena felt. She saw the tackle coming but didn’t have the time to brace for impact before she was gathered in Bernie’s arms again, held close.

“Take me to bed.” She’d whispered in Bernie’s ear, feeling a shiver run up her partner’s spine. Partners, again. They knew each other so well, well enough, had the rest of their lives to fill in any gaps that might remain.

Bernie turned the main light off, leading them in the dark, if anything a show that while not technically living here she knew the place by heart. They soon found their sides, Serena’s side always a little closer to the middle whenever Bernie was there, even if they hardly needed to touch to feel the other there, the perfume, the weight on the mattress, the warmth, it was like coming home.

She felt Bernie come closer, crossing the theoretical line, and turned to find herself in her arms again. She felt one of Bernie’s hands trace the shape of her face, barely catching her whisper.

“How dare you be so beautiful even in the dark?” She felt her trace her lips, her eyelids, get lost in her hair, then back to her neck, resting there one moment before exploring further. Serena moved until their noses touched, then a little closer to kiss her, letting the veil of sleep lift as Bernie’s hand sneaked under her top. She moaned when Bernie cupped one of her breasts. “So stunningly gorgeous how can you not see it?” She heard Bernie’s voice break, kissed her again for lack of a proper answer. “Let me show you.” 

This time the whisper was so close against her lips Serena barely caught it. Bernie was exploring, gently, tuning their warmth so her body would sing under her touch. She knew just where to go to make her back arch, pushed the clothing aside just enough, still comfortable. There was an ease in their dance that Serena had never known with any man she’d shared a bed, or counter, with. It wasn’t just gentleness, but a depth of respect that resonated through her like a long lost song. 

She let out a soft cry when Bernie’s fingers found their way in her panties, biting her lip to suppress a giggle. She tried to reciprocate, or at least locate the edge of garments in an inevitable mess of limbs. Bernie was pliant under her touch, practically purring, but focused. It wasn’t about who would finish first, or last, or even together, it was about feeling it again, the flutters of the heartbeats, the hitched breaths, the gentle moans when fingers trailed through wetness. It was about feeling alive again, together, letting that expression of care act like a balm on the words that had torn through their hearts.

They would heal, with time, and now they had all the time in the world.


End file.
